Fans of the Frogs
by Sarah The Shadow
Summary: Keroro and the rest discover that people have been writing fanfiction about them. Was once a one-shot, continued by requests, Madness! GiroroxNatsumi, TamamaxKeroro and mentions of crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1, The Frogs discover fanfiction

Ok, in this the frogs discover fanfiction. I'm not sure, but I'm guessing that this plot is overused. Some yaoi, some not. This was requested by a IRL friend of mine, so I wrote this for him. Love ya Yoshi!

Disclaimers: I don't own this site or Sgt. Frog.

Warnings: Yaoi, TamamamaxKeroro, one-sided GiroroxNatsumi, evil Kululu, and lonely Dororo

"Kuh-kuh-kuh-kuh-kuh.(I don't know how to write down Kululu's laugh, so this is the only thing I could think of.)"

"Hey, Kululu. Watcha looking at?" Sgt. Keroro asked.

"It's called fanfiction, people from all over Pekopon write stories about us and post them on this website." Kululu replied.

"Really?" Keroro asked, "Cool! Can you find some of that stuff about me?"

"I'm reading one right now. It's about you and Tamama."

"Huh ok, let me see what it's about... eww! That's gross Kululu! Me and Tamama in a relationship! GROSS!"

"Well it could be worse. This stuff is just what people call fluff. You should see some of the more.. intimate yaoi."

"WHAT THE & %^ IS YAOI"

"It's a relationship between to male charecters, actually you and Tamama are the most preffered pairing on this website."

"Hey, Sergent Stupid! You forgot to the laundry!" Natsumi shouted, "What the heck are you doing now?"

"It's called fanfiction, hey Kululu why dontcha bring up one about Natsumi?"

"Ok, kuh-kuh-kuh. Here's one about her and Giroro."

Natsumi started to read it, but her face started to turn redder, and redder, until she looked like a fire truck.

"WHAT THE HELL FROGS!" Just the Giroro came in. "What are you doing now, Sgt Major?" he asked, no hint of sarcasm in his voice (for once XD). "I can't believe this! Here Giroro read it." Natsumi demanded.

"Cough, cough, um its..."

"It makes no sense! I mean, I'm a human. And you! Your a, your a.. FROG! I mean c'mon! How does that even work!"

"Well, uh maybe..."

"What Giroro,Do you actually like this stuff"

"No! Not this stuff, but uh maybe, the two of us.."

"Could go destroy this persons hopes and dreams? I agree! Let's go Giroro!" And with that Natsumi dragged Giroro out to go find the author (Uh, oh... Hide me before she kills me!).

"Well, back to the Keroro and Tamama fanfiction" Kululu said, making Keroro turn a different shade of green.

"Hey Mister Sergent whatcha doing?" Tamama asked, coming into the frogs 'secret' base. Kululu responded instead. "We're reading fanfiction, this one is about you and Keroro."

Tamama read it, grin getting bigger and bigger. "Hey Sarge! (Smiles evily) LET'S TRY THIS OUT!" And with that Tamama grabbed Keroro and ran into a closet. Dororo came in saying, "Hey what about me?"

"Nope, no fanfiction about you." Kululu responded.

"Figures." Dororo wept as he hid in his emo corner

Um, yeah. That last part is from Ouran Highschool Host Club, cause you know Tamaki sulks in his emo corner and grows mushrooms in peoples closets, but since Keroro and Tamama were occupying the closet... well I want to keep Dororo innocent for a little while longer. (Smiles innocently while devil's horns and tails appear on her.) Well review!


	2. Idea's Please!

Ok! Hi everybody! Um, I posted this story up yesterday, but people have been sending me PMs to continue it. If anyone can send me a few ideas, then I'll continue this. Any ideas will be accepted! You just need to tell me 'em! Until then!

~Sarah The Shadow


	3. Chapter 3, Angol Mois' a yaoi writer?

Hey everyone! Thanks Rainbowkittyblossumwings and RunWithScissorsxxxbattlescars! I read your ideas, so I decided to collaberate them. Except... I don't wanna make any OCs! I could make up plenty but then I might accidently make them Mary Sues and whatever the boy version is! T.T I detest mary sues... No offence to those who like them! So enough of me blabbering!

* * *

_He finally realized that he no longer needed Natsumi.. that all he needed was this frog, the one right in front of him... _"!"

"Hey man what's wrong?" asked Keroro.

Giroro looked mildly disgusted, and said(more like squeeked XD) "Nothing, just reading some of this fanfiction stuff."

"Whoah, I didn't know you liked that. What was so bad that it made you scream?"

"Nothing! Just... a really bad pairing..." Giroro replied, turning a bright pink (Lol, I'l just say that it's a fic about him and Keroro :D).

"Well, it must be really bad if you screamed like a little girl. (insert gun shots) OK OK! I'm sorry! But anyway, what are you doing on that site anyway?" Keroro asked, trying not to get hit.

'I can't let him know that I've been reading these so I can get ideas to win over.. her.' (Insert picture of Natsumi)' [AN: Yeah I forgot to metion that 'single quotes' and thoughts and "double quotes" are speaking and "when speaking with 'finger quotes'" have what looks like thoughts in a sentance. Get it?]

"Tell me the truth Corporal! I know you're hiding something!" Keroro shouted.

"Fine! I was, uh, looking at these to see if the fans have any good invasion plans!"

"Oh really? Well then why did you say it was a 'bad pairing'"

"Uh, Angol Mois sent me this one..." (Rainbowkitty's idea, couldn't resist XP)

"What?" Keroro screamed. Then a tile from the top of their secret base dropped on his head, successfully knocking him out.

"Hey Giroro, what's up?" A certain forgotton blue frog asked.

"Nothing, just reading some of that fanfiction stuff." (Why he couldn't just say that to Keroro, I will never know.)

"Oh, ok that's cool. Hey did you know that Angol Mois has an account on that thing." Dororo asked?

"Nah, I knew she read a lot of this stuff but I didn't know that she actually wrote it."

"You're reading one that she wrote right now."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN SHE WROTE THIS!" Giroro screeched, suprised that such an innocent girl would write such a horrible monstrosity. (KeroroxGiroro yaoi rated M! I haven't actually read or seen any of those, but use your imagination!)

"Yeah, that's her pen name. 'ArmagettonLoverXxYaoixX' (yeah, I had no idea what to put as her name)" said Dororo, compleately oblivious as to why Giroro was horrified. Breaking Giroro out of his shock was Fuyuki getting dragged in by an over-excited Momoka.

"Come on Fuyuki! People have been writing fanfiction about you! Don't you want to see it!" (dark Momoka) 'This will be perfect! I'll show Fuyuki the stories about the two of us together, then he'll realize his feelings and fall in love with me!'

"Uh, I don't really want to see them..."

"Oh come on! There are ones about you finding new aliens!"

"Really? Let's go!" Fuyuki suddenly exclaimed, pulling a suprised Momoka behind him. Immediately he took Giroro's laptop and searched for the stories about himself, only succeding in finding ones about him and Momoka being together.

(Stops like when a film breaks in a movie theater)

"Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku. It isn't easy being an author. The fans demand so much." Kululu exclaimed, not please at all with how his fic was going. Maybe a little yaoi would spice things up...

* * *

Lol, I'm sorry, I couldn't help but make that the end! *Get's chased with torches and pitchforks* DON'T KILL ME! I'm keeping this in the "complete" status, but if someone gives me any good ideas I'll just add another chapter. Anyway, next Sunday I'm leaving for camp for the rest of the week. So I'm going to true to update a lot now to make up for that. Then when I come back I'll probably have a lot more to post, so review! Review so I can write before I leave!


	4. Chapter 4, Giroro discovers lemons XD

Hello! OK, so this idea was Heinous966's. Although instead I decided to make Giroro the victim of my craziness again XD I was going to make Dororo the victim, but like I said in the last chapter, I want to keep him innocent and oblivious for a little while longer. :) But anyway, I put up a poll to see if people want more of KeroTama or GiroNatsu. I NEED TO KNOW! Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Giroro screeched.

"Hey what's wrong Giroro, you not looking so good." Tamama asked innocently.

'Me... and Tamama? Together? Doing _THAT!_ It's disgusting! And degrading! Not to mention that, I. AM. NOT. GAY.'

"Giroro, why are you reading that fanfiction stuff again?" Tamama asked, obviously not understanding what was going on.

"It's nothing Private, just something that Angol Mois wrote."

"Huh? Her pen name is ArmagettonLoverXxYaoixX(officially her pen name :D)? She's the one who writes all of my favorite KeroTama stuff!"

Giroro just stared. "You, you, you like this stuff?"

"Um... just the stuff between me and Sergent. Why? Did that girl write something with _my_ Serge with someone else?" Tamama demanded.

"Uh no! Not at all.(Giroro's too embarressed about the TamaGiro smut XD)" Giroro said, trying not to vomit. Another scream was heard, sending the two frogs running.

"That sounded like Keroro!" Tamama yelled. When they reached their leader they both were shocked to find him staring at his computer screen, frothing at the mouth. Then he just turned his head to Giroro.

"Corporal, is this true?"

"Is what true sir?"

"This, this says you're in love with that pekoponian, Natsumi Hinata!" Keroro exclaimed, making a dramatic show out of things.

"Wow Serge, you just realized that?" Tamama half asked, half stated, sweatdropping.

"Kero? You mean that you already knew about this?"

"Uh, yeah. It's kinda obvious."

While Keroro and Tamama started yelling about Giroro's crush on Natsumi, said Keronian peeked at the story that Keroro read. By the end, he was a blushing mess on the floor. Meanwhile Dororo was sitting in the corner. "They don't even know I'm right here. T.T"

* * *

Yay! Done. This was made while listening to Kuritto Mawatte Ikkaiten. Was anybody else a little creeped out by that song the first time they heard it? But it's still awesome XD Now review! Or I shall send Dororo after you!


	5. Chapter 5, Dororo get's involved

Hey everyone! I'm back from camp with a new idea for this story! Sorry for being gone for so long... *gets chased with axes and pitchforks* Glarg! Don't kill me! So everyone here is like, "enough blabbing, just start the thing already!" Alright! Alright! The fourth chapter of Fans of Frogs.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Sgt. Frog.

Warnings: A OOC Koyuki, moar madness, and the insaness created by a person high on fun-dip (thank you Icaw98!)

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"What's wrong Dororo?" an innocent Koyuki asked.

'To do such a thing with her... it's so dirty... and so detailed... Angol Mois how could you do this to me!'

"Dororo? Are you ok?" Koyuki asked, poking him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um... I'm ok. Just some fanfiction that Angol Mois wrote." Dororo said, blushing.

"Really? What's it about?"

"Um... it's about... uhh... how do I explain this?..." Dororo wondered, while in the meantime Koyuki had read the entire fanfiction and looked like she dipped her face in red paint.

"Hey Dororo?"

"Yeah?"

"This is about you... and me doing _that_... and _**Angol Mois **_wrote this?!"

"Um... yep."

"Oh... my..."

And then the rest of the frogs burst in. "Ok everyone this is our new secret base!" Keroro shouted, completely disregarding the fact that it was Koyuki's house. (AN: Sorry, I needed to make this longer. So here's the result! Yes this story still won't have a plot. XD)

"Hey Keroro, what are you doing here?" Dororo asked.

"It's like I just said, this is our new secret base! Ok?... uh... what's your name?"

Dororo fell over, sobbing," Gwaah! No one remembers me!"

"Hey Koyuki, watcha reading?" Tamama asked.

Koyuki turned the color of a tomato and replied, "Um... Dororo was reading some fanfiction that Angol Mois wrote. It's kinda..."

"What? What's it about?" He grinned, "Is it about the two of you in looooo~" Koyuki then covered Tamama's mouth with her hand and threw him all the way to China from embarresment.

"Huh? What fanfiction? Kuh-kuh-kuh." Kululu laughed, already knowing what it was about. (He helped Angol Mois make it XD)

"Nothing!" Both Dororo and Koyuki screeched then they both tossed the frogs out of the house and turned a very interesting shade of red.

* * *

So that wasn't so bad, was it? *Get's chased by chainsaws and torches* Ok! Ok! I get it! Don't kill the author! Anyway, I finally decided to include Dororo in this, (smiles) and then I read a certain review from ArmagettonLoverXxYaoixX. Thank you for using the name I made up! I thought that someone had already taken the name and was like "oh shoot" but then I got suspicious and checked. Turns out they decided to use that name after I posted this. So yay! People are reading this and liking it enough to use the names! :D Internet cookies go to Rainbowkittyblossomwings, Runwithscissorsxxxbattlescar s, and Heinous966 for reviewing! And the poll I put up a little while ago will be closing in a week, so the next chapter for Fans of Frogs will be put up soon after (hopefully). So until then! Review!


	6. Chapter 6, A new author

"Hmm... 'Giroro yaoi'... eh.. ah... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T!?"

'There's so many... and most of them... pair me up with... _**KULULU**_!?'

_"No, no, no... that's not good enough. Maybe something like this?..."_

Ninini had succeded. She had finally conquered Pekopon! And with her most loyal warriors, the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon...

_"Where did __**that**__ come from! Why would an O.C. capture Pekopon!? Hmm... perhaps this would be better..."_

"Eh? Momoka, what's this?"

"Um... you see Fuyuki... you know how people have been writing fanfiction about the frogs?"

"Yes."

"Well... they write it about us being together too..."

"Oh... well... Momoka?"

"Ye-yes Fuyuki?"  
"Well you see... I kinda like yo-"

_"Blarg! It's so sweet I think I might just get cavities from it. Oh well!_

It's hard being a fanfiction author! Kero-kero-kero. Maybe building some Gundams will help! Kero."

* * *

_Sorry about the long authors notes last time, being away for a week make you want to talk to the reviewers. I probably won't write anymore until the poll is over on August 14th. Until then!_


	7. Author's Note

To the readers of this story:

I'm so sorry, but I've lost my muse for this! TTwTT Unless someone gives me a good idea, this story is dropped. It was a string of one-shots anyway...

Either way, I'm sorry but Fans of Frogs is finished, no more, owari, no mas, etc...

So! In the mean time read my other GiroNatsu fics, How To Save A Life, and A GiroNatsu Fic!

~Sarah the Shadow


End file.
